


Stone

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Creepy, Darkness, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and Ace investigate a mysterious dark chamber.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stone

“This place is proper creepy, Professor!” Ace whispered, her voice the only telltale sign of her whereabouts in the inky blackness.

“Shhh!” the Doctor hissed, hoping she wouldn’t point out that his reply was louder than her original statement. He was still concentrating very hard on figuring out where they were. Even though his eyesight was considerably better than a human’s, he couldn’t see a thing. The TARDIS was far above them through layers of earth where they’d left it several minutes ago before quite literally stumbling into this chamber. The Doctor was certain that the anomalous signals the TARDIS had warned him about were coming from here.

“Don’t you have anything useful in those never-ending pockets of yours?” Ace asked.

That was a good point. He pulled Ace to a stop beside him as he dug inside his pockets. Toys, candy, tickets, pens, sunglasses…

“Ah!”

This time it was Ace who hushed him as he produced a torch. “I feel like I’m being watched.” She grabbed his arm and squeezed. “Professor…”

He could feel it too. Something was moving. It was silent, disturbing only the air.

The Doctor flicked on the torch. Ace and the Doctor yelped in unison at the sight of the stone figure reaching out towards them, its fingers only inches from their faces.

“Ace,” the Doctor murmured. “Don’t blink.”


End file.
